sonic x ејmin rodjendan
by nidza majstorovic
Summary: prva epizoda od sonic x ejmin rodjendan
1. Chapter 1

ejmin rodjendan

bio je to sunčan dan izvan krisove kuće

krim-što ćemo da kupimo ejmi za rodjendan cheese?

telefon je zazvonio

krim-halo?

vanila-halo dušo jel si se spremila za ejmin rodjendan, je li dušo?

krim-da mama

u međuvremenu

peter-(jedva čekam da imam spoj sa feliciom)

u felicinoj kući

felicia-mama idem kod frizera

anastasia-ok dušo bok

vani

?-kingpin mi je rekao da se preobrazim u policajca

felicia-jedva čekam da imam sastanak sa peterom

pa što će se dogoditi saznajte u sledećoj ep. od sonic x ejmin rodjendan

nastavlja se...


	2. Chapter 2

za to vrijeme

rachael-hej bok draga šta radiš?

ejmi-oh bok rachael ništo ti?

rachael-i ja sretan rodjendan draga moja želim ti sve naj-najdivnije

ejmi-oh hvala rachael

u nepoznatoj bazi

?-posla ću netkog da uhiti rachael

da mi vidimo što radi naš plavi heroj sonic the hedgehog

sonic-kupit ću rachael jednu gumicu za kosu sigurno će joj se svideti

iznenada

sonic-ej tko si ti? ti si isto kao i ja samo roze boje?

?-ne ja sam neprijatelj i unistit ću ovaj grad

sonic-kako da ne? ja sam heroj sonic the hedgehog i u tome ću te spriječiti uh!

nepoznati neprijatelj je na našeg sonika izbacio neku kao munju roze boje

sonic-(ovaj izbacuje munje za dlaku sam je izbegao) nema šanse da ćeš da me pobjediš ti slabiću jedan

hajde malo da bacimo oko na rachael i ejmi

rachael-ejmi sad ću da ti pustim rodjendansku glazbu važi?

ejmi-naravno rachael

nedaleko

?-eno je rachael sad ću da je uzmem i čim je uzmem ima da uzmem nož i da je izbodem

hajde malo da se udaljimo od tih strašnih priči i da se vratimo našem soniku, kojem se nažalost loše piše jer ga ovaj nepoznati neprijatelj pobeđuje

sonic-sad ćeš da vidiš tebi zaista treba velika tona šminke

sonic je šutnuo nepoznatog neprijatelja u obraz

sonic-a čak ni ona nije toliko dovoljna da ti se obrazi konačno malo zarumene ah!

?-a kad smo već kod bola

nepoznati neprijatelj je na našeg sonika izbacio najsnažniju ljubičastu munju ikada

sonic-ah!

?-imam veoma loše vesti za tebe soniče sad će moja munja da bude dvostruko jača

on se napunio energije i na našeg sonika izbacio najsnažniju munju

sonic-ah!

sonic je pao na zemlju

sonic-(nikad pre se nisam borio protiv nekog ovoliko jakog evo ga sa punom količinom munje i čini se da je ovo moja poslijednja borba)

da li je to stvarno tako? da li je ovo kraj našeg plavog heroja? odgovore saznaj te u sledećoj ep.

nastavlja se...


	3. Chapter 3

(uvodnik)

u prošloj epizodi smo videli kako se sonic susreo sa nepoznatim neprijateljem koji ima mnogo struje i da ga je oborio na zemlju i da sad prilazi do njega da ga dovrši no, i našem soniku će budućnost postati svetlija jer mu u pomoć dolaze saveznici hajde da sad počnemo ovu epizodu

za to vrijeme

?-mama idem u New York da vidim mog batu sonika

njena mama-važi dušo

nekoliko minuta kasnije na aerodromu

njena mama-bok dušo lepo se provedi

sonikova sestra-bok mama i hvala ti

zrakoplov je za netkoliko minuta poleteo

u New Yorku da vidimo kako stvari stoje sa našim sonikom

sonic-(samo što mi nije prišao i raspalio me sa tom munjom moram nešto da smislim i to brzo)

?-reci zbogom sonic the hedgehog

sonic se izmakao u poslednji čas i pretvorio se u loptu i svom snagom na njega

sonic-(fiju ovime sam dobio nekoliko sekundi prednosti najpametnije bi bilo zbrisati i oporaviti se od ovolikih munjevitih napada)

sonic je zatekao pano na kojem piše:rachael će danas umrijeti

sonic-(što?! ovo ne može biti stvarno kladim se da je ovo napisao mysterio)

pano se onda vratio u normalnom stanju

sonic-(moram otkriti tko je ovo napisao) huh? ah!

munja je opet pogodila sonika

sonik-ah!

?-muhahahahahahhaha! sad će moja munja da te završi reci zbogom

?-oš se kladit

?-što?

pa to su:wolverine,hulkica,žena-pauk,luke cage i deradevil

sonik-(pa to su moji prijatelji) baš mi je drago što vas vidim ljudi

svi oni-i nama soniče

?-nema veze što ste vi došli moje munje su jače od svih

wolverine-ne bih baš rekao

žena-pauk-evo ti ovo

hulkica-te munje što sad bacaš na mene nisu ništa za mene jer ja imam mnogo tvrdu kožu

žena-pauk-a kako bi bilo da probaš malo ove moje zrake?

?-ah! ove metalne kandze a metal provodi struju

wolverine-one imaju izolaciju u sebi evo ti ovo

za to vrijeme

rachael-evo završila se glazba

ejmi-hvala rachael bila je lepa

rring!

rachael-čekaj stigla mi je jedna poruka

poruka-bok rachael ovde ana sonikova sestra krenula sam iz los angelesa za zrakoplovom sad ću još malo da sletim u new york pa ćemo da se vidimo

rachael-pa to je sonikova sestra ana ejmi ajmo u neki kafić da popijemo kavu da se počastimo jer ti je rodjendan važi?

ejmi-naravno rachael

da se vratimo soniku i njegovim saveznicima

sonic-ti nisi ni dorastao mojim kompićima i meni ti zlikovče

naši junaci su zapazili kako nako pere ulice sa vodom

sonic-ej ljudi imam ideju pošto voda i struja ne ide ajmo da ga pomešamo sa vodom i on će da doživi spoj

svi ostali-da

sonic-izvinite gosp. jel možemo da uzmemo ovo crevo da zaustavimo negativca?

čovek-samo napred

sonic-ok evo ti ovo

?-ah!

nepoznati zlikovac je pao na zemlju

sonic-i njega smo savladali hvala vam ljudi jer ste mi spasili život zaista vam dugujem

hulkica-zaboravi soniče čemu onda služe prijatelji

sonic-da u pravu si (naravno još uvijek mi ostaje otkriti tko je napisao ono na panou, samo to može pričekati sad mi je prioritet da kupim rachael gumicu za kosu i da čestitam ejmi rodjendan huh?)

na tv-u zatičemo kako eggmen sa missile wrist robotom napada grad

sonic-hvala vam na pomoći još jednom ljudi ja sad moram da idem ajd bok

hulkica-nema na čemu soniče i kad ti god bude trebala pomoć uvijek nas pozovi

sonic-da naravno prijatelji bok (u redu vrijeme je da krenem ka times squaeru da zaustavim eggmena pa pakujemo kofere idemo kod rachael i ejmi)

nekoliko minuta kasnije na times squearu

sonic-zdravo dotore opet se susrećemo

našeg sonica sad očekuje borba, hoće li pobijediti videćemo u sledećoj epizodi

nastavlja se...


	4. Chapter 4

(uvodnik)

samo što je sonic uspomoć prijatelja sredio onog nepoznatog neprijatelja što ima elektricitet u sebi eto nama nakon dužeg vremena njegovog starog neprijatelja hajde da započnemo ovu epizodu

za to vrijeme

ana-i tako ti kažem draga idem u new york da vidim mog brata sonika

?-pa to je lijepo ja idem da vidim moju tetku, usput kako se zoveš?

ana-ja sam ana a ti?

?-ja sam kristina drago mi je što smo se upoznale da li bi me upoznala sa svojim batom?

ana-naravno draga

da vidimo kako stvari stoje sa našim sonikom

sonic-dr. pobedio sam te x puta prije ovog susreta pa ću i opet

eggman-hajde da vidimo moj robote u napad

missle wrist robot je na sonica izbacio projektile naš sonic je to izbegao za čas

sonic-ma daj doktore to je sve što možeš?

rring!

sonic-što je sad ovo? (stigla je jedna poruka meni hajde da je otvorim)

poruka-soniče rachael će danas umrijeti i ti ne možeš da je spaseš

sonic-(tko šalje ove poruke sigurno netko tko zna moje pravo ime i prezime ili ima nešto protiv rachael moram otkriti tko je to)

a kad smo već kod toga hajde da bacimo oko na nepoznatu bazu ponovo

?-ta rachael već godinama se meša u moj život sad je tome došao kraj čim je pronađem iseci ću joj glavu

za to vrijeme

rachael-hej ejmi ovaj kafić mi se čini dobrim

ejmi-i meni hajdemo unutra

nekoliko minuta kasnije unutra

radnik-dobar dan što će te da popijete?

rachael-dobar dan, meni jednu kavu a njoj jednu coca colu

radnik-važi

hajde da se vratimo našem sonicu

sonic-(uh ovaj robot je prebrz)

?-treba li ti pomoć hedgehog?

sonic-tko je to? rouge?!

rouge-točno i ovde sam da pomognem

sonic-(nikad pre se nisam borio sa rouge ali možda je ona stvarno toliko dobra osoba da želi da pomogne) ovaj naravno rouge

rouge-u redu onda krenimo hedgehog

sonic-da

rouge-u redu robote evo ti ovo

rouge je šutnula robota

rouge-soniče sad tvoj oblik lopte može da ga uništi

sonic-da

sonic se pretvorio u loptu i svom snagom udario u robota i robot je eksplodirao

eggman-pobedili ste ovog puta ali ja ću se vratiti

eggman je otišao

sonic-ovaj hvala na pomoći rouge

rouge-nema na čemu hedgehog vidimo se

rouge je odletela

sonic-(ne smem da gubim ni časa moram rachael da kupim gumicu za kosu i ejmi da čestitam rodjendan) što?!

dolje na ulici zatičemo kako rhino baca automobile

sonic-(samo mi je ovo još trebalo u redu zaustavi ću i njega a onda pravac rachael i ejmi)

sonic je sišao na ulicu

sonic-ej rhino tražiš borbu dođi i bori se

rhino-sad ćeš da vidiš ti

za to vrijeme

ana-evo stigli smo draga hajde da izađemo iz zrakoplova

kristina-da

vani

čovek-evo izvoli te

ana-hvala vam na vožnji doviđenja

čovek-doviđenja

ana-u redu draga sad da pozovemo taxi i da odemo do kafića gde su rachael i ejmi

kristina-važi

u sledećoj epizodi nas očekuje jurnjava između našeg sonica i njegovog neprijatelja rhina ako ostane te i u sledećoj epizodi ludo će te se zabaviti do tada vidimo se

nastavlja se...


	5. Chapter 5

(uvodnik)

znamo da ste u čudu nakon što ste videli prošlu epizodu jer ste videli kako rouge pomaže našem sonicu a nikad prije mi to nismo videli, inače sedite li udobno? ako je odgovor da onda se pripremite jer će te se ludo zabaviti u ovoj epizodi jer će naš sonic da se juri sa rhinom po celom gradu vežite se krećemo

ana-u redu dušo evo zovem taxi

nekoliko minuta kasnije kristina i ana su ušle u taxi

kristina i ana-dobar dan

vozač-dobar dan

ana-do kafića pod nazivom kraljica

vozač-važi

da se vratimo mi našem sonicu

sonic-ajde rhino uhvati me ako možeš

rhino je potrčao na sonica sonic se izmaknuo i rhino je udario u zid

sonic-ha-ha promašio si ruke gore ljudi evo ga opet

rhino se opet zajurio i udario opet u zid

sonic-ha-ha hajde rhino da se jurimo malo toro-toro

i jurnjava je počela i završila se tek u zabavnom parku coney islandusonic-(ovo je mesto gdje će borba da se završi) rhino što se nebi ja i ti provozali na ringišpil (moje šesto čulo mi govori da me netko pomatra samo tko) ju-hu rhino evo ti ovo

sonic je rhina udario sa ringišpilom

sonic-(ej tko je onaj čovek delu je mi čudno) gospodine zašto skrivate svoje lice?

nepoznati čovek ne odgovara na pitanje

sonic-(nemam sad vremena da se jurim sa njim prvo moram da dovršim rhina a ovaj može pričekati posle pravac rachael i ejmi) ej rhino eno je kamikaza ajmo tamo

za to vrijeme

ana-hvala na vožnji kolko smo dužne?

vozač-1$

ana-ok izvoli te hvala vam i sad još da nam pomognete da izvadimo stvari

vozač-naravno

unutar kafića rachael i ejmi su videli kristinu i anu i sa osmehom mahnule su im i njih dve njima

nekoliko minuta kasnije

ana-hvala na vožnji još jednom doviđenja

vozač-doviđenja

njih dve su ušle u kafić

rachael-o nije li to moja slatka ana

rachael i ana su se zagrlile

ana-bok ejmi sretan rodjendan

ejmi-hvala ana

rachael-dovela si i drugaricu?

ana-pa da upoznale smo se u zrakoplovu kristina ovo su rachael i ejmi, rachael i ejmi ove je kristina

kristina-drago mi je

rachael i ejmi-i nama

za to vrijeme

sonic-(nikad prije nisam imao ovoliku zabavu za ejmin rodjendan)

sonic se pretvorio u loptu i udario rhina svom snagom i rhino je pao na zemlju i policija ga je uzela

sonic-(naravno da mi još uvijek ostaje otkriti tko mi je poslao onu poruku samo prvo pravac rachael i ejmi)

vratimo se njima 4

rachael-sonic mi je poslao poruku da stiže još malo idem vani da ga sečekam

svi ostali-važi rachael

rachael je izašla vani nekoliko minuta kasnije

rachael-(eno ga dolazi) dođi da te vidim slatki moj

nastavlja se...


	6. Chapter 6

(uvodnik)

da li se sećate koliko ste se zabavili u prošloj epizodi tokom jurnjave našeg sonica i njegovog neprijatelja rhina, znamo da niste no stali smo do scene gde je sonic stigao do kafića i rachael ga je ispred sečekala hajdemo da vidimo što će se dogoditi

rachael-pa gdje si bio dušo?

sonic-duga priča rachael obećavam ti da ću ti je kasnije ispričati evo izvoli poklon koji sam ti obećao

rachael-što? pa soniče ti si stvarno sladak

sonic-hvala rachael (pitam se da li da joj kažem za one poruke koje sam video na panou i na mom mobilnom)

rachael-ajmo unutra

rachael i sonic su ušli u kafić

za to vrijeme

rouge-(drago mi je što sam danas pomogla sonicu u borbi protiv eggmana)

?-zdravo rouge dugo se nismo videli

rouge-što?! o moj bože to si ti shadow pa gdje si bio svo ovo vreme?

shadow-to je duga priča rouge

odavno nismo bacili oko da vidimo što rade cream i chesse sad ćemo to da vidimo

krim-ovo ćemo ejmi da damo za rodjendan važi chesse?

chesse-chao chao

?-pođi sa mnom ti mlada zečice

krim-što?! tko si ti?

nepoznati zlikovac (nije onaj sa munjama nego netko ko ima dodatne četiri metalne ruke) je uzeo krim

krim-ah! pusti me molim te

nekoliko minuta kasnije krim i nepoznati zlikovac su stigli u njegovu bazu i zavezao je krim

krim-molim te pusti me što hoćeš od mene?

?-daj mi broj tvog prijatelja sonica ili ćeš umrijeti

krim pošto je bila mnogo uplašena dala mu je sonicov broj mobilnog

da se vratimo mi našem sonicu i njegovim prijateljima

sonic-sretan rodjendan ejmi

ejmi-oh hvala dragi moj soniče

rring!

sonic-(što je sad nije valjda još jedna ona poruka za rachael)

poruka-soniče ako želiš da tvoja drugarica živi dođi na ugao pete avenije sam bez ikoga

rachael-što je bilo soniče? što si tako tužan?

sonic-(ne volim da lažem ali neću i njih da petljam u ovo) nije ništo rachael samo idem malo da prošetam pa se vidimo kasnije

ana-jel mogu i ja sa tobom bato? odavno nismo išli ti i ja nigde zajedno

sonic-ne ana idem malo sam obecevam da ću vas danas u toku dana sve izvesti da proslavimo ejmin rodjendan

ana-važi soniče onda se vidimo

sonic-da vidimo se bok svima (idem na ovu adresu da spasem tu moju drugaricu)

nekoliko minuta kasnije na toj adresi

sonic-(stigao sam)

sonic je ušao unutra

sonic-u redu došao sam

?-znači ipak si odlučio da dođeš savršeno za nekoliko minuta ćeš posmatrati kako tvoja drugarica umire

sonic-ne krim

hoće li naš sonic spasi ti krim i pobedi ti ovog zlotvora videćemo u sledećoj epizodi

nastavlja se...


	7. Chapter 7

(uvodnik)

nije li iznenađenje to što se u prošloj epizodi shadow vratio mislimo stvarno nismo ga videli odavno no što jedan čovek sa 4 metalne ruke želi od naše lepe i slatke krim koja mu ništo nije uradila u životu to nam ostaje sada da saznamo i također sazna ćemo hoće li naš sonic uspeti da pobjedi ovog monstruma počinjemo

sonic-tko si ti što želiš od krim?

?-ja sam doctor octopus i sada ćeš sazna ti što ja hoću od krim

flashback

vanila-doktore oktavijuse* za nekoliko dana se porađam jel ćete da dođete da mi vidite bebu

*-doctor octopus se pre ovog imena zvao doctor octavius

vanila-biće lepa

-naravno draga a ja da te pitam nešto kad ćeš ti meni da platiš novac što mi duguješ za moje eksperimente?

vanila-polako doktore sad mi treba novac da hranim bebu

-(ta mala lažljivica dobi će ona svoje kad joj beba poraste) platit ćeš mi za ovo kad ti dete poraste kunem ti se u sve

vanila-što?! izlazi iz ove kuće ti monstrume jedan

present day

dock ock-i zato što me je tvoja mama slagala mnogo puta ona je sad tu gde jeste soniče

sonic-ne bih se baš kladio da ćeš da je ubiješ doktore jer ja sam tu da je spasem

za to vrijeme

eggman-decoe bocoe pogledaj te ovo je moj robot za borbu protiv sonica nazvao sam ga metal sonic

decoe-wow doktore stvarno deluje jako a kad ćete da ga isprobate

eggman-već je isproban

vratimo se mi našem sonicu

sonic-u redu doktore u borbu

krim-(ne želim da umrem tako mlada sonic će da me spase kao i svih prošlih puteva)

sonic-ha to je sve što umeš doktore a jesi li video moju loptu kakav je tad napad?

sonic se pretvorio u loptu i svom snagom na dock ock-a i dock ock ga je iznenada gurnuo sa svojim metalnim rukama

sonic-ah!

dock ock je svoje metalne ruke pretvorio u sečivo

sonic-(ošamućen sam od ovog napada) joj doktore jel može mala pauza?

dock ock-ne reci zbogom

da li će sonic uspeti saznaj te u sledećoj epizodi

nastavlja se...


	8. Chapter 8

(uvodnik)

nikad pre se nismo sretali sa slobnim zlikovcem od doktora oktopusa sa kim smo se prvi put sreli pre 2 epizode znači on je mnogo zao želi da naudi krim jer njena mama vanila njemu nije platila novac za eksperimente on je zlotvor jel da? sad još hoće da naudi i našem sonicu koji je došao da spasi njegovu drugaricu i hoće li uspeti da spase sad ćemo da vidimo

za to vrijeme

vanila-(čudno zvala sam krim nekoliko puta na mobilni i ona se ne javlja pitam se da li joj se nešto desilo samo hoću da je živa moja slatka duša i jedinu koju imam)

vanila je počela da plače

da vidimo mi kako stvari stoje sa našim sonikom

sonic-(sad ako me ubode biće zbogom životu)

krim-ah! če ova raketa samo što mi nije prišla

sonic-drži se krim stižem

sonic je u zadnje vrijeme izbegao sečivo

sonic-(trebao bih ući u gennisovu knjigu rekorda) krim tvoj drug dolazi po tebe

sonic je stigao do krim i odvezao ju je

krim-hvala če

sonic-nema ne čemu krim sad pobegni odavde ja ću da ovog zlotvora uništim jednom za svagda

krim-važi

krim je pobegla nakon toga je sonic bacio raketu na dock ock-a i dock ock je odleteo

sonic-(to je to što se njega tiče)

sonic je izašao napolje

sonic-ej! što je ono?!

što je sonic zapazio saznaj te u sledećoj epizodi

nastavlja se...


	9. Chapter 9

(uvodnik)

u prošloj epizodi naš sonic je spasio krim od dock octopusa-a i onda je izašao iz njegove baze i zapazio nešto što je to zapazio? otkrit ćemo sada

sonic-(što?! samo sam se okrenuo i to je nestalo video sam nekog kao vampira o-o moje šesto čulo se budi)

naš sonic je u zadnji tren izbegao napad metal sonic-a

sonic-o bok metal soniče dugo se nismo videli jer te je poslao eggman?

metal sonic-da i sad ću te uništiti

sonic-ne nećeš

za to vrijeme

krim-mama!

vanila-dušo!

krim je skočila vanili u zagrljaj

vanila-što ti se dogodilo dušo?

krim-mama onaj doktor oktavijus me je oteo i sonic me je spasio

kad smo već kod sonica ajmo opet da bacimo oko na njega

sonic-(previše je brz)

?-zdravo faker

sonic-(znam taj glas to jedino može biti,...)shadow!

shadow-došao sam da ti pomognem?

sonic-važi dobro bi mi došla pomoć (što je ono?!)

sonic je zapazio jednu ženu sa nožem i kad se okrenuo ona je nestala

sonic-(jer ja to haluciniram?)

shadow-chaos spear!

chaos spear je pogodio metal sonic-a i on je eksplodirao

shadow-to je to što se tiče njega

sonic-pa da hvala na pomoći shadow

shadow-nema na čemu soniče chaos control!

shadow je nestao

rring!

sonic-(što je sad?)

poruka-soniče dođi kod kipa slobode treba mi tvoja pomoć

sonic-(tko je ovo poslao idem tamo da vidim što hoće)

nastavlja se...


	10. Chapter 10

(uvodnik)

u prošloj epizodi smo videli kako je shadow pomogao našem sonicu u borbi protiv metal sonica onda je naš sonic dobio poruku od nekog nepoznatog da dodje da se vidi sa njim kod kipa slobode i krenuo je tamo što će se dogoditi? otkrit ćemo sad

sonic-(kip slobode nije daleko)

nekoliko minuta kasnije kod kipa slobode

?-čekala sam te soniče

sonic-ej tko si ti? kako znaš moje ime?

?-ja sam mafi ejnsvort i znam jer si ti poznat svima vidi ovako soniče ja se plašim da vampiri proganjaju naš grad a da ih je oživeo poznati glumac horor filmova lugo belogi

sonic-ma dajte gospođo pa taj čovek je umrao odavno

mafi-i meni je bilo teško da poverujem da je živ zbog nekog čuda on jeste

sonic-(nije da joj ne vjerujem nego ono malopre onaj vampir kojeg sam video pre borbe sa metal sonicom i onu ženu sa nožem koju sam video kad se shadow pojavio mogle bi da objasne ovo) ovaj gospođice jer ste me zvali da vam pomognem?

mafi-upravo tako moramo taxijem do zamka tog belogija i tamo da uđemo tko zna što nas čeka unutra no, moramo da rizikujemo

sonic-da hajdemo taxi!

mafi i sonic su ušli u taxi

mafi-dobar dan

vozač-dobar dan

mafi-do zamka lugo belogija

vozač-važi

za to vrijeme

rachael-počinjem da se brinem za sonica gdje li je otišao? pitam se

ejmi-ne brini rachael brzo će se vratiti ipak je obećao da će sve da nas izvede da proslavimo moj rodjendan

hajde da se vratimo našem sonicu

mafi-koliko treba?

vozač-1$

mafi-u redu evo izvoli te doviđenja

vozač-doviđenja

sonic-doviđenja

mafi i sonic su izašli iz taxija

mafi-u redu soniče sad što nas očekuje očekuje hajdemo unutra

sonic-da hajdemo

mafi i sonic su pozvonili na vrata

pa što očekuje mafi i našeg plavog heroja? vidjet ćemo u sledećoj epizodi

nastavlja se...


	11. Chapter 11

(uvodnik)

sretna noć vještica moćni sonic fans u ovoj epizodi vas očekuje nešto strašno jer je danas noć vještica ( 2015) i spremite se dobro krećemo

sonic-nitko ne otvara vrata mafi što da radimo?

mafi-možda hoće iznenada da nas uplaši

unutra

lugo-(tko li sad to kuca sad kad uđu neće više nikad izaći)

lugo je otvorio vrata

lugo-hajde uđite

ne sluteći što će da se desi mafi i sonic su ušli

za to vrijeme

rachael-moram na posao počinje mi u 8:00 am a sad je 7:50

ejmi-važi draga a kad se vraćaš?

rachael-oko 3 rekli su da će mi danas dati plaću pa možda posle posla možemo da kupimo auto da se vozimo

ejmi-pa to je odlična ideja rachael

rachael-da znam

za to vrijeme

knuckles-(dogovorio sam se da se sretnem sa krim da bi spremili tortu u krisovoj kući)

knuckles je ušao u krisovu kuću i onda

knuckles-krim! nema je što je ono u ogledalu?!

na ogledalu je bila krvava meri

knuckles-(što?! čuo sam o legendi za krvavu meri a nikad nisam ni pomislio da ona doista postoji možda mi se ovo samo učinilo)

no mi znamo da mu se nije učinilo to je doista bila ona hajde da se vratimo našem sonicu i mafi

sonic-zar se niste penzionisali lugo belogi?

lugo-pa i jesam se penzionisao

sonic-i na vestima je bilo da ste vi umrli

lugo-ja lugo belogi nikad ne umire a sad ćete vas dvoje da postane te vampiri

sonic-(o-o loše nam se piše) uf pa nije trebalo da dođemo ovde

nastavlja se...


	12. Chapter 12

prošlo je (od 2015.)od kako smo zadnji put pisali ove sage naša se priča nastavlja upravo sad! i izvinite što ste mnogo čekali

lugo-pa niste zakaj ste ulazili kad ćete sad umrijeti?

sonic-pa mafi je rekla da ovdje žive mrtvi ljudi

lugi-i upravu je sad ćete i vi postati jedni od njih

za to vrijeme u bolnici

radnica-trebala bi popiti kavu idem na pauzu

no pauzu ćeš morati sačekati

vanilla-urgentan slučaj!moja kći je danas povraćala krv!

radnica-kaj se bo zgodilo gospođo dajte mi njenu knjižicu i primićemo vas odmah!

vanilla-da naravno

nastavlja se...


	13. Chapter 13

vanilla-važi evo vam zdravstvena knjižica

radnica je uzela creaminu zdravstvenu knjižicu a odjednom cream je primetila da njena mama ima veliki stomak

cream-mama a zakaj ti imaš veliki stomak

vanilla-*počinje da plače*

za to vrijeme u školi

chris-škola je završena za danas francais ajmo u kafiću na kavu tamo je i amy i usput da joj čestitamo rođendan

chris i francais su izašli iz škole

av!av!

chris-u sine!ovo neko besno kuče

a kad smo već kod chrisa ajmo nazad u njegovu kuću gdje je knuckles video krvavu meri pre nekoliko ćate se?

knuckles-(ako je ovo što sam video stvarno ne znam što reći)

ajmo mi nazad našoj mafi i našem soniku

lugo-ćim ugrizem mafi postat će vampir zatim ćeš i ti moj plavi friendu

sonic-ne bih rekao lugo(hmph ono tamo je sklopka moram ga nekako namamiti da dođe do tamo i da proba da me udari pa zatim da se maknem da bi doživio electro shock)hej lugo ovamo!

lugo je uzeo sekiru i krenuo na našeg plavog heroja

lugo-nitko ne izaziva luga ti mali plavi!

sonic-previše pričaš za jednog vampira!

naš sonic se u zadnjem trenutku pomerio i lugo je udario u sklopku i onisvjestio se

sonic-to je to ajmo sad vani što prije možemo mafi!

mafi i sonic su izašli vani lugove kuće

sonic-to je to spasli smo svijet vampira

mafi-da

tv reporter-uživo sa zračne luke u new yorku gdje će tails ići sa rouge u svom x-tornadu u australiju zemlju njene mame

sonic-(idem i ja tamo)pa mafi bilo mi je lijepo upoznati te ali moram ići bok

sonic je otišao

nastavlja se...

u slijedećem dijelu:psi napadaju knucklesa ne propustite!


End file.
